mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Studio e.go!
|founder= |location_city=Osaka |location_country=Japan |location= |locations= |area_served=Japan |key_people=Kazue Yamamoto |industry=Computer games |products=Bishoujo games |services= |market cap= |revenue= |operating_income= |net_income= |assets= |equity= |owner= |num_employees= |parent= |divisions= |subsid= |homepage=studio-ego.co.jp |footnotes= |intl= }} Studio e.go! is a Japanese eroge company which produce fantasy games of various genres for computers, including console-style RPG, SRPG, and visual novels. The cutscenes are illustrated by Kazue Yamamoto, whose work continues to develop in games such as Vagrants, My Fair Angel and Castle Fantasia. Some products were officially translated to Traditional Chinese for distribution in Taiwan between 1999 and 2001. Since these games are being marketed to all ages in Taiwan, the erotic scenes inside the story were modified or deleted. Taiwan Symbio was the official distributor of the Chinese versions. On March 17 2009, amidst preparations for the company's 10th anniversary celebrations, Kazue Yamamoto announced that she will be leaving the company. This announcement was followed by the departure of all of the remaining staff two days later."Parting Words" (別れの言葉) , Ego Diary (Studio e.go! blog). 2009-03-19. Kazue Yamamoto founded a new company called, Debo no su seisakujo (でぼの巣製作所) http://zepy.momotato.com/2009/03/18/studio-ego-died/ "Studio E.go Died", (Canned Dogs blog) The company uses a fat sparrow named "Debo" (でぼ, "plump") as its mascot. Game List *Castle Fantasia (1998) *Castle Fantasia 2 - Seima Taisen (1998) *Men at Work! (メンアットワーク, 1999) *Pythian (1999) *Kurenai no Namida (1999) *Castle Fantasia 3: Erencia Wars (2000) *Twin way (2000) *Men at Work! 2 - Welcome to Hunter Academy (2000) *Castle Fantasia 2 - Seima Taisen (2000, Renewal) *Aozameta Tsuki no Hikari (2001) *My Fair Angel (2001) *Working Days (2001, Originally published by Blue Impact) *Izumo (2001) *Yuki no Tokeru koro ni (2002) *Wind of Ebenbourg (2002) *Tenaku: ANGEL and DEVIL (2002) *Men at Work! 3: Hunter tachi no Seishun (2002, aka "Ai to Seishun no Hunter Gakuen" in PS2 version) *Natsu Kagura (2003) *Castle Fantasia 3: Erencia Wars (2003, Renewal) *Gakupara!! (2003, Gakuen Paradise) *Vagrants (2003) *Maou no Musume tachi (2004) *Izumo 2 (2004, aka "Takeki Tsurugi no Senki" in anime and PS2 version for all ages) *Kaze no Keishosha (2004, Successor of Wind) *Hitogata Ruins (2004) *Oni Kagura (2005) *Izumo Zero (2005) *Twin way: Ima wo Dakishimete (2005, Renewal) *Debo no Subako (2005) *Angel's Feather (2005) *Angel's Feather: Kohaku no Hitomi (2005) (anime was made of this game)(PS2 Version of This Game Also Called Angel's Feather Kuro no Zanei)(Blue Impact). *Izumo 2: Rhapsody of Campus (2006) *Men at Work! 4 (2006) *Mikokon (2006) *Okaeshi Bisuto! (2006) *Aozora Magica!! (2006) *Trouble Days (2007) *Izumo 3 (2007) *X-vain (2007) *Tsuki Kagura (2007) *Little Piece Vol.1 (Fall in 28/03/2008) *Little Piece Vol.2 (Fall in 30/05/2008) *Eternal Kingdom ~witch of ruin and sword of legend~(NEW NAME!!)Saint Sword Avirion ~Of being ruined it was lost with witch kingdom~(Old Name)(25/7/2008) *Little Piece Vol.3 (Unknown Date...) *Injoku no Seiki ～Kaikan ni Ochita Hime～(Lust Princess Elf~Aussault two fallen princess Chita~) (Fall in 31/10/2008) *Toki no Senka (23/01/2009) *White Shadow (Unknown Date...) (Blue Impact) *Castle Fantasia Silver Knight (キャッスルファンタジア 白銀の騎士) (Unknown Date... Fall in 2010(maybe)) PS2 Version Game List In Order of Release (Not sure the dates) *Castle Fantasia: Erencia Wars *IZUMO Complete (For this game are two version of the Cover...) *Ai to Seishun no Hunter Gakuen (For this game are two Version of the Cover...) *IZUMO 2: Takeki Tsurugi no Senki (Or Takeki ken no Hirameki in anothers Versions) *Castle Fantasia: Arihato Senki (Made from the original Game of Debo's no Subako) *IZUMO 2: Gakuen Kyousoukyoku Double Tact (PS2 version of IZUMO 2: Rhapsody of Campus) *IZUMO Zero: Yokohama Ayakashi Emaki *Angel's Feather: Kohaku no Hitomi *Angel's Feather: Kuro no Zanei Dreamcast Version Game List On the webpage appeared a "Coming Soon", was supposed to be 3 games, and only 2 was released for the Dreamcast the same year. *Castle Fantasia: Seima Taisen (Released 2004-01-22) *Izumo (Released 2004-01-22) Anime/Hentai Original Story Most of the games was adapted into a series of TV or OVA's, Some of them never licensed. In Order of Release: *IZUMO THE BEST COMPLETE Edition (Between 2003-01-25 to 2004-10-25. In 2005-01-25 Two Years later, was release IZUMO THE COMPLETE Edition) *Castle Fantasia: Seima Taisen (Between 2003-04-25 to 2003-10-25) *Wind of Ebenbourg *Izumo: Takeki Tsurugi no Senki (Aired on TV Between 2005-04-03 to 2005-06-19) *Angel's Feather (2006-04-28) Other Products The merchandise is very varied, ranging from the OST own games (Many of them are (or was) composed by Angel Note and some of openings and Endings from the Games are performed by Candy (and some write by herself)) or until Artbooks Fanbooks from the games. Some of this are published for various company, and in much of cases, not for itself. Sub-Company Are 2 Sub-company from Studio E.go!, one of them are Blue Impact, BL Game producer and publisher, who made Angel's Feather, are in still production of White Shadow, and was the publisher of Working Days in 2001. *White Shadow *Angel's Feather~Mono Hot Springs~(Tentative) *Angel's Feather -Kuro no Zanei- (The PS2 Version of The Original Game 15+) *Angel's Feather -Kohaku no Hitomi- (These game was the 18+ Version of the Original Angel's Feather) *Angel's Feather (These release was 15+ Game) Kuritenzu (KU-RITE-NZU) 「くーるびーんず] Are the developer and publisher of the OST and CD Drama of Studio E.go! and Blue Impact Games, a subdivision of the original company. *Kagura Souenshu (神楽奏演集) *Amakagura & Jankagura Original SoundTrack(天神楽・雀神楽 オリジナルサウンドトラック) *Studio E.go! Vocal Collection Vol.1 *Studio E.go! Vocal Collection Vol.2 *Men at Work! 1~4 Complete Soundtrack Collection (オリジナルサウンドトラック 「メンアットワーク！」1～4 コンプリート！) *IZUMO 2 Original Soundtrack Collection CD COMPLETE BOX(IZUMO2 猛き剣の閃記 キャラクターソング＆ドラマCD COMPLETE BOX) Another releases: These are published before releases of IZUMO 2 Original Soundtrack Collection CD COMPLETE BOX. *IZUMO2 猛き剣の閃記 キャラクターソング＆ドラマCD vol.4 *IZUMO2 猛き剣の閃記 キャラクターソング＆ドラマCD vol.3 *IZUMO2 猛き剣の閃記 キャラクターソング＆ドラマCD vol.2 *IZUMO2 猛き剣の閃記 キャラクターソング＆ドラマCD vol.1 *IZUMO & IZUMO 2 Original Soundtrack References External links *Studio ego! Official Website *「くーるびーんず Official Website *BlueImpact Official Website *Consumers Games Official Website *ANN Studio E.go! Animation *Debo no su Seisakujo Official Website Category:Companies established in 1998 Category:Japanese video game companies Category:Amusement companies of Japan Category:Eroge ja:Studio e.go! zh:Studio e.go!